There's Maple on My Letters, eh!
by Hyper V
Summary: To get himself noticed, Canada is now accepting letters from you! Don't be shy! He'll answer them all! Inspired by all of the letter fics out there. You can write him about anything. Keep it T rated though.
1. Introduction Letter

**Title - **There's Maple on My Letters, eh!

**Summary - **Canada is now accepting letters! Don't be shy! He'll answer them all! Inspired by all of the letter fics out there. You can write him about anything.

**Rated - **T for safety and because I don't know what you guys will send in.

**A/N - **In school, my friends all call me Canada, and for a good reason too. I get mistaken for my loud and obnoxious friend more than people actually call my real name (this includes students, teachers, and parents alike), I'm so quiet no on knows I'm there, and I often get bumped into and am not noticed by anyone except my good friends. Oh! And I'm quiet unless it comes to the things I like. So when I saw the Letter concept, I jumped right in! Oh, and what do you know? I'm from America but am Canadian!

**Note - **I've only seen the show and am planning on reading the manga when I get it. Pairings are ok to talk to Canada about, he just gets shy.

* * *

Hello,

I'm the country known as Canadia and I'm going to try and get people to notice me through letters! Hopefully they'll acknowledge me after this. Hopefully you will acknowledge now. I can answer any letter. Write away, eh! Whether it's just to chat or to ask questions. Please, nothing too personal, I don't usually like giving out personal information, but for you I can make an exception maybe. Anything else you have I'll take, too, eh!

Sincerely,

Canada


	2. Letter 1

_Hi Canada!_

_Sup? Did you know that at school Im called America by my class mates? Its weird cause Im more like Prussia or Poland but whatever. I really love your voice, but when you sing your so quiet, I can bairly hear you. Has anyone ever told you that you sound alot like Yuki Sohma? Cause you do. Well thats all I have to say for now._

_Love Ya!_

_Madame K._

_—–-_

Hello,

I did not know that, but that's cool.

Thanks you for the compliment! That's really nice of you to say! I'm not much of a singer, though, but I'm sorry I'm so quiet. I wish I wasn't so that everyone will know I'm there, but sometimes it's ok to be invisible.

No one has ever told me that, and I don't know who he is, but I'm guessing he's a very quiet guy. The name sounds Japanese, though, so I'll try to ask Japan about that.

Thanks for sending me a letter! I really appreciate it!

Sincerely,

Canada

* * *

**This was my first letter! I hope I do a good job as Canada, and I'll try to give out the best information and advise I can. I will also post as many letters a day as I can, but with school and all the programs I'm doing after school, it might be hard. But I can try, can't I? **

**And look for your letter if you get one! **

**And free pancakes to this first person who entered a letter! It comes with syrup too if you want. **


	3. Letter 2

_Sup Canadia, dude! How's all going with this letter thigy, eh? If you need_

_something just ask the hero for help! I'll come running bro! Oh, I almost_

_forgot! Do you want to play baseball again with me today? You want? Great! I look forward to play with you again, dude!_

_Love,_

_The only and your awsome bro Alfred!_

—–-

Oh, hello Alfred. The letter thing is great. I'm getting a lot of letters! I'm finally noticed by people. I-I'll be sure to ask for help if I need it, but right now I'm fine.

Ah-! B-but . . . fine. Just try not to hit me with the ball again please, eh.

Sincerely,

Canada

* * *

**Second letter! Whoopee! I have a couple more to go before I can rest easy. Thanks again to everyone who submitted an letter! It really makes me happy!**

**Today my friends and I were talking about verbal tics, and Canada saying 'eh' came up in the process with one of my friends. I said something about being stereotyped, and my friend took it as an insult because she too is of Canadian decent. Shout out to Abbey! Fellow Canadian! She's either Spottedmoth321 or Spottedmoth123, I forget entirely. XD I'm such a bad friend! **


	4. Letter 3

_Hi mat w-wel if I can call you that .Shyness and not being noticed is a_

_huge problem to me to You. Are one of my favorite cast members :) .Can you please tell me how you get through it you ps Iooooooove maple syrup.:)_

—–-

Hello Mariam,

You may call me that. That is my human name after all, eh.

Thank you, but I don't know how you can see me. I'm hardly there.

Just be yourself. I haven't completely figured out how to be seen yet, but I'm hoping these letters will help me through it.

Good luck!

(And maple syrup is the best.)

Sincerely,

Canada

* * *

**Please put these in letter format! Imagine having someone write to you and they don't put their name at least on the letter. That'd be a disaster. You wouldn't be able to write back! At least with this I can put a name on here. And if your a guest, at least put something and not guest. If not, then I can't write you back and I would hate doing that! **


	5. Letter 4

_Me again can you tell me how to deal with my annoying ,loud ,idiotic_

_ect ect brother thanks_

—–-

Hi again Mariam,

I can't completely tell you how because usually Alfred just ignores me. But the best advise I can give is to tell one of your parents if he's bothering you. Retaliating isn't good, eh.

Canada

* * *

**Again with names. But at least I knew who you were.**


	6. Letter 5

_Bonjour neveu,_

_You may not know this but you are my favorite character. In fact, I won't read any Hetalia without you. How's the cold treating you? Not to rough? Be safe._

_Love Antarctica_

—–-

Bonjour,

That's very nice of you to say. It makes me happy to know that you know I'm there.

The cold of ok, not too hard, but soon I'll be able to play hockey, eh. I will try my best to be warm.

Canada

* * *

**Wow, so many! 5 letters today! I haven't gotten so many reviews in one day since my A:TLA phase! Thanks so much guys! **


	7. Letter 6

_I am glad! Just shout if you need something! Anyways! I already have the ball_  
_and gloves here! Here! *throws the glove to Canada* *it falls in his head*_  
_Aww, dude! You were supposed to catch it! Oh, well! Let's start with a_  
_warm-up! *prepares to throw*_  
_Catch it this time!_  
_The Hero_  
_Alfred!_

-

I-I'll try my best to try and catch the ball this time! No promises though, eh.

Canada

* * *

**I'm having so much fun with this! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Question to people: Who else likes to put maple syrup in their milk? I sure do! **


	8. Letter 7

_Yay I get pancakes! Is the syrip warm?_  
_Canada,_  
_Hi again! Its me. Yuki Sohma is an anime character off of Fruits Basket. I bet Japan does watch it, though. Hows Kumaijiro? Is he alright? Also whats your favorite hocey team? So until I can think of anyother questions_  
_By!_  
_Madame K_

-

Yes, you may have pancakes! And the syrup is nice and freshly made right out of the sap of my own maple tree!

Hello Madame K,

Well, that explains the name, eh? Japan watches every anime his country makes. I don't know where he finds the time, but he does (somehow).  
Kumajirou is great. Although he still doesn't know who I am. I'm his owner! Who does he think feeds him?  
Ahem, sorry for bursting out like that.  
I don't have a favorite hockey team, that would be unfair to all of my rooting citizens if I were to pick favorites. They all work hard and to the best of their abilities and I support them all.

Sincerely,  
Canada

* * *

**I love maple syrup. When my mom was little, she used to make her own from the maple trees in her backyard! **

**Question: What's your favorite kind of maple syrup? I like the natural kind with no corn syrup. But it's ok if you do! **


	9. Letter 8

_Bonjour neveu,_

_I'm glad to hear that brother Arctic isn't causing to much trouble for you. I would have to talk to him if he was. Canada, know that there will always be a home for you here in Antarctica. Just no drilling, k?_

_Also, how is Prussia doing? You guys still together?_

_Amour,_  
_Uncle Antarctica_

-

Bonjour!

Nope, no trouble at all.  
Thanks for having my back. I promise not to drill there.

I-I don't know what you mean . . . eh . . .

Canadia

* * *

**I didn't know what to answer to the Prussia part. I love Prussia to death and I like Prussia/Canada (I don't know how to say their shipping name), but I'm not sure how some fans feel toward it, so the answer about the Prussia, so you can take it as shyness or doubt or whatever. That, or he's just too embarrassed to answer. ^.^**


	10. Letter 9

_Dear Uncle Canada_

_Hey it's me Wisconsin I'm one of the states below you. I'm the quiet dark haired one who always wears black. If you don't remember that's ok, I'm kinda like you that way._

_So how have you been? I hope your doing well. Has anything interesting happened lately?_

_Sincerely_  
_Samantha Lyn Jones_  
_(Wisconsin)_  
_P.S_  
_I sent with the letter some of my homemade ice cream and maple fudge._

-

Hello Wisconsin,

How could I forget you? I should at least remember my own niece.

I've been well, but nothing has happened recently that is exceptionally interesting. Except maybe that new pancake recipe I tried out. The pancakes ended up being burnt though. What a waste.

Your uncle,  
Canada

PS. Thank you for the fudge and ice cream. Maple fudge is my favorite! I've sent you some of the newest maple syrup I've made, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Having people be characters in Hetalia is sort of like RPing, right? I don't know, but it's fun! Thanks to the States who sent a letter to Uncle Canada, there were a few of you out there! **


	11. Letter 10

_Hello Uncle Matthew!_  
_How ae you today! I'm Anna! Or the state of Maryland!It's very nice to meet you once again! Here! *sends pancakes*.well write back soon!_

_Sincerely_

_Anna T. Jones / The state of Maryland_

-

Hello Maryland,

It's nice to talk to you again. I haven't heard from you in so long. Thanks for the pancakes, I've sent back some freshly made maple syrup. Hope you enjoy!

Your uncle,  
Canada

* * *

**Hehe, another State one! Yay! This one came as a PM, and that's fine, but I'd prefer if you guys sent them as reviews instead. If you send them as PMs, I'll still reply back, it's just a preference to put them as a review to the story. Thanks guys! **


	12. Letter 11

_Hi, Canada!_

_I'm happy to find one of these letter things for you, I normally don't get to_

_talk to you, sorry... I think we'd be great friends, I'm not noticed much either... Well, I am just a little small girl, though, you're one of the largest countries! I'm probably boring you so bye! _

_Love,_

_Guam_

Hello Guam,

I'm glad I made one. Don't apologize for not talking to me, I just haven't found time lately.

It doesn't matter about size, I think. What matters is how strong you are. I'm not that strong, but I am the second biggest nation next to Russia and I still don't get noticed because I'm so quiet.

You didn't bore me, it was nice to talk to you!

Canada

* * *

**I'm still having fun with this! You guys all rock! I'm getting about five letters a day, think we can bump it up a bit? **

**Also, I got into the 2P!Hetalia thing and can I just say that CANADA IS AWESOME! I love him! So badass! I just wish he was like that in the show sometimes. But he's cool and awesome (but not at awesome as Prussia) just the way he is! I love Canada! **


	13. Letter 12

_Bonjour Neveu,_

_It's no problem Mattie, I do have to tell you though, avoid coming in the my winter if you can. Just like with Arctic, I get nasty during that time._

_*laughs* How cute, I embarrassed you. _

_By the way, what's your favorite anime? Mine is Naruto / Shippuden._

_Well, got to go. _

_Oh by the way, I am also receiving letters from other nations, go ahead and tell the others. _

_Love,_

_Uncle Antarious, A.K.A. Antarctica_

Salut,

Yeah, I wouldn't want to get caught up in a storm or anything. Heh.

I will! I'll be sure to write a letter to you when I get the time.

Canada

* * *

**Still think we can get more letters to be sent a day? **


	14. Letter 13

_Dear Canada_

_I want to stalk you! But I can't find you...just kidding XD_

_I LOVE YOU! I would die to eat your pancakes how about sending me some *wink* Oh god...tell me, what exactly is the spirit of the maple leaf? Apparently it doesn't work on America as you epically failed on that one when attempting to show him 'the spirit of the maple leaf' that your grandmother taught you after he quote said "I don't think I can love moose and drag my ** as much as you do" when he beat you in a not so friendly game of 'catch' (World Series episode 1) and I would like to play catch with you sometime but a little less harsh k?_

_luv ur #1 fan (and special stalker X3)_

_***Chibi America***_

Hello Chibi America,

I don't think stalking would be very nice to do to someone, but if you want to . . .

Heh, well that's very nice to say. I'll send some pancakes to you with this letter.

Well, the Spirit of the Maple Leaf is a secret, so I'm sorry but I can't tell you.

Please don't remind me about that. Any normal person would have gone to the hospital.

I'd love to play catch with you sometime. Just please don't throw too hard. I don't think I'm that good at catching the ball.

Canada

* * *

**Let me just say . . . that this was such a cute letter! I was like, "Awesome! Someone wants to stalk Canada!" and then I read the rest and went crazy! SO CUTE! Thank you Chibi America for sending this letter! (And about the Spirit of the Maple Leaf: I DON'T KNOW! WAAAHHH! I WANNA KNOW TOO!) **


	15. Letter 14

_Uncle Canada_

_Well a lot of the time people have a hard time remembering me or the think I'm that psycho Minnesota. _

_Im glad your doing well, i think I'm starting to get a that's to bad about the pancakes, I hate when a recipe doesn't turn out. _

_Love _

_Wisconsin _

_P.S _

_Thanks for the maple syrup it's awesome and I'm glad you like them, I'd be more than happy to send more if you want some._

Wisconsin,

I'm sorry you get mistaken for Minnesota. I know how you feel.

I'm sorry, but your sentence was cut off. You said, "I'm starting to get a . . ." And then it ends.

Yes, it really was shame. But there's always next time and I do learn from my mistakes.

Canada

PS. You're welcome. I'd be happy if you sent some more pancakes.

* * *

**Ah, pancakes! I wish I could have some right now! **


	16. Letter 15

_Hey Uncle Matt!_

_Tex here! 'Member me? Sometimes I wish I was up north with ya. Especially during the summer... _

_You should come visit me sometime! I'm sure Dallas (my dog) and Kumajirou would make awesome pals! What do ya say? We can watch the Dallas Stars play! I know ya love hockey! _

_Sincerely,_

_Texas_

Hello Texas,

Of course I remember you. I will never forget any of my nieces or nephews.

Well, you can come visit anytime. I always have room at my house.

I'll be sure to visit this spring when I'm not busy.

Canada

* * *

**I still love getting letters from the states! **


	17. Letter 16

_Aww dude! You didn't catch even one! What's up with your laziness? Your no fun this way, man! *the ball has collided with Canada's face, Canada's chest, Canada's groin, etc* _

_The hero, America (duh)!_

Heh . . . I think you should just throw the ball softer. You need to control your strength.

Canada

* * *

**I think this may be my shortest letter yet. Anyway, sorry these weren't up earlier. I had cheer practice (That's right, I'm a girl, GET OVER IT!) and homework and blah! Then I had to read a story to my sick sister (she got UTI *Urinary Track Infection*). And then I was like, "MUST POST THESE!" So here they are . . . late . . . SORRY! **

**AND GUESS WHAT! After this chapter, this story will officially have more chapters than my longest story (chapter wise). SO YAY! **


End file.
